I Seem So Strong
by FanWriter83
Summary: Just like Lewis are also Bella and Rikki oversea's and Cleo is left behind. That's why she's also glad to hear Emma is back but then her life turns upside down. Charlotte also moves back but this time with a baby and claims Lewis is the dad, Emma acts differently and after a camping trip on Mako Kim shares the same secret as Cleo. And who is the mysterious stalker?
1. Alone

**Hey guys. Here is another H2o Just add water story and these one is mainly about Cleo:D English isn't my first language, so there might be a few mistakes, will re-upload the chapter soon I found a beta reader:D**

**Enjoy reading:D**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Alone**

Cleo lies on her back in the pool, closing her eyes and wandered back to all the moments she shared with her closest friends. About the secret they shared, all the awkward moments they've had while hiding it from their family. The only ones they could trust were there boyfriends. But now she was totally alone.

A single tear left her eye when she thought back of the moment Rikki and Bella told her they've been accepted for an exchange study over seas. They all applied at the same time, but suddenly Cleo had to drop out because her dad wanted her to stay on the Gold Coast. Bella and Rikki also wanted to drop out, because they didn't want to go without her, but Cleo said she didn't wanted to be the one to stop them from what they really wanted. Just like the time Lewis was accepted for a study in America and she told him to take it.

Cleo sighed deeply and another tear went down her cheek thinking about Lewis. Lewis, her boyfriend. Her man and the one she could tell everything. Lewis was still in America to finish his study, which will be in a few days. Her heart jumped up thinking of him being back where he belonged.

Slowly she opens her eyes looking straight up into the cone of the volcano, noticing it was already getting dark. Dad and Sam probably must been wandering where she was. Cleo rubbed away her tears, flipped over and dove under water, swimming quickly back to mainland.

* * *

As quite as she could, Cleo put the key in the front door and turned it, opening the door slowly and listens. She really didn't want either dad or Sam hearing her, because like always her dad started to interrogate her.

Cleo didn't hear anything, so probably her dad and Sam weren't home. Cleo walked inside, closing the door behind her before she quickly went upstairs to her bedroom. Just in time because she could hear Kim coming in through the backdoor.

Cleo plopped with her laptop on to her bed and started a Skype conversation with Bella and Rikki.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Cleo asked, soon their faces appeared in her screen. She tried to hold back her tears, which was really hard but she managed.

"Exhausted" Rikki replied and put up one of her tired faces. "I still don't understand why I even applied to this. It's really hard and now I also took a job to cover the rent."

"We both took a job" Bella corrected her roommate and laughed. "We really miss you Cleo and really wanted you to be here to share the experience with us."

"Yeah, I know" Cleo replied, wrapping her hair into a pony tail. "But I'm happy for you guys so enjoy as much as you can."

"We try so hard but still failing" Rikki said and sticks out her tongue. "I'm really sorry, Cleo, but I've got to run. My shift starts in five minutes."

"Bye, Rikki" Cleo said and waved, watching how her friend left the room through the door behind Bella.

"But how are you?" Bella asked and Cleo focus her attention back to her other friend.

"Fine, I just miss you guys a lot" Cleo replied and sniffed a bit. "But hey, I have to stop talking because Kim is already shouting me so I have to make dinner, like usual."

"Yeah, I know what you mean" Bella smiled politely. "Rikki is a terrible cook so I'm the one who's always do the cooking here."

Cleo started to laugh. She remembered exactly the moment Rikki tried to make toast for her and burned it completely.

"Well, I have to go" Cleo said again, rolling her eyes when Kim yelled her name again. Both friends waved at each other before closing the Skype conversation. Cleo sighed deeply and was about to leave her room when she received a text on her cellphone.

Quickly she grabbed it from her nightstand and looked at her phone, noticing she got a text from Emma. Her heart jumped up in excitement when she read the message.

Hey, Cleo. Meet me at Mako Island.

* * *

**So, that was the first chapter, let me know what you think so far:D**


	2. Emma's back

**Hi guys, Here is the second chapter of this story:D**

**Enjoy reading:D**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Emma's back**

'Hey, Cleo. Meet me at Mako Island.' Cleo reads on her phone and her heart jumps up in excitement. This means she's no longer alone. Emma, the girl she befriend with when she was about 8 years old, moved away with her parents to traveling around the world when she was 17 years old finally returned to the Gold Coast.

It was nighttime but Cleo is always in for a midnight swim and apparently Emma remembered that. Maybe also because Emma enjoyed them herself.

From downstairs Kim yells for Cleo again, probably because she wants something from Cleo and not really in the mood to find out what that was, Cleo climbs through her bedroom window. Quickly and quietly she runs across the backyard towards the canal and jumps in the water, speeding her way towards Mako Island to meet Emma.

"Emma, are you here?" Cleo asks soon her head pops up on the surface of the pool. Cleo scopes the cave with her eyes until they fall onto a familiar face. Her eyes meet Emma's, who slowly steps towards the pool and sits down beside it so they are a bit more on the same eye level.

Cleo noticed Emma had changed a bit, but only her looks. Instead of her long blonde hair, which she always had tied in a ponytail, she had short hair. It was still blonde and also Emma was a bit more tanned then Cleo remembered. But after spending time on a boat it was more than logical, right?

But her eyes and smile hadn't changed at all. They were still warm and comforting.

"Rikki always takes her time, right" Emma says glancing from her watch to the entrance behind Cleo. "I've texted her as well, but apparently she's not happy to see me."

"Well, Rikki is studying over sea's. Didn't she tell you?" Cleo places her arms on the poolside, making sure not to splash Emma while doing so. She remembered Emma hated it to transform when she's not in the water.

"Maybe she did. I haven't read my emails for days because of no internet access."

Emma glances at Cleo's tail, which floats behind her in the water and her eyes turn sad. It's like she's wandering away, forgetting Cleo was even there. A single tear falls down her cheek and she quickly rubs it away.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Cleo asked, looking up with a worried look while Emma rubs more tears from her face. "You can tell me."

"No, I can't" Emma sobs and tried to avoid Cleo's eyes.

"Yes you can" Cleo insisted and places her hand on her best friends leg, who immediately backs away. "Emma, what's wrong?"

Now Cleo really gets worried. Emma didn't like transforming on land, but this was a bit over reacted. She could always jump in the water in time.

"Maybe it's better if you just go" Emma said, walking away from the pool and stands still on the opposite of the cave, still not turning around.

"No, I won't leave until you tell me what's wrong" Cleo replies, looking at the back of her friend. "We are friends, why won't you tell..." Suddenly Cleo realizes what maybe might be wrong.

Right before Emma backed away from her hand, some droplets hit Emma's skin. Just right above her shoe and Emma hadn't wiped it off. And that was more than ten seconds ago, right?

"Emma" Cleo says softly, trying to push herself to say what she thought might be wrong with her friend. "You didn't..."

Suddenly Emma starts to cry harder and her entire body shocks while she did. Tears fall down her eyes and she couldn't do anything to stop them. Why is Cleo so smart? And why does she always notice things?

Knowing that she couldn't hide it any longer for her friend, Emma turns around slowly, meeting Cleo's teary eyes.

"How?" Cleo says softly, not even louder than a whisper.

Emma doesn't reply, just sits down beside the pool again and wriggles with her yellow tank top. For minutes they just sit there, both crying, both not knowing what to say.

"You can tell me" Cleo whispers', breaks the silence. She really wants to know what happened so she could help her friend with coping it.

"Scotland." Emma sighs in deeply, rubbing some more tears away and looks straight in her best friends worried eyes. "I was there with my family and it was a full moon. I wasn't careful enough, saw the moon through the curtains and..."

Emma swallows a few times like she was trying to push herself to say it.

"Next thing I remember is that I woke up in my bed the next morning. I wanted to go for a morning swim, but when I dove in the water nothing happened. My tail didn't appear."

Again she bursts into an uncontrollable crying and even Cleo realized she cried as well. Again, for minutes they just sat there. Not knowing what to say or do.

* * *

**So, that was the second chapter. I know it was a bit short but please let me know what you think so far by review:D**


	3. Kim got a secret friend

**Hi guys, thank you so much for the many reviews, fav and follows, they mean a lot. Here is the next chapter in this story, enjoy reading:D**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Kim got a secret friend**

It's a sunny morning and the sun beams brightly through Kim's bedroom curtains, waking her up. Slowly she turns to her other side, yawns and pulls her covers back so she can step out of her bed. In the bathroom next to her room she can hear her older sister Cleo sing while she's taking a bath. Well, singing. Everyone who knew Cleo also knew she couldn't sing.

Kim rolled her eyes, stands up from her bed, deciding to grab a breakfast first before she would go take a bath. Also that way she hadn't listen to her sisters wrecked singing.

Kim walks down the stairs up to the living room where her stepmother Sam tells her she's got a letter. Kim was totally surprised, since no-one ever wrote her a letter. Curiously she opens it and reads the only sentence that was written on the paper.

_Your sister Cleo has a secret._

"Tell me something I don't know" Kim mutters to herself, putting the paper back in the envelop. She knew Cleo and her friends kept a secret from her, but what it was she couldn't put her finger on. Many times she tried, though she never found out what it was.

Kim sighs deeply, wondering who the person might be and how he or she knew about Cleo. Most importantly, did this person also know what that secret was?

Kim decided to let it rest for a while, especially since she and some her friends were about to camp for a few days on Mako Island. She was excited about it but there was only one down side. Her dad had told her she could only go if Cleo came with her.

Both Cleo and Kim complained about the whole idea. Kim wanted finally to be threatened like an adult and Cleo, well Cleo couldn't really give a reason beside the fact she wasn't in the mood. But Don wouldn't listen and Kim just had to accept Cleo was coming with her.

Quickly she puts the envelop away when she hears Cleo coming downstairs. She didn't want her to see the letter, because she would start asking heaps of questions. If her sister wasn't honest about her secret, why would she tell hers?

"You want breakfast, Kim?" Sam asks, placing some plates on the breakfast table.

"No, I think I will take that bath first" Kim replies, turns around and walks back up stairs. Slowly she steps into the bathroom, fills the tub and steps in the warm water. Soon she's really relaxed and soon she doesn't think about the letter anymore. All she wanted for now was taking a bath and then go camping with her friends. Even if it meant Cleo was there as well.

Cleo grabs her stuff together and leave for work when Sam calls her name and tells her she's got a letter. Like Kim was she surprised as well. Especially since her friends only texted her. Curiously she opens the letter and reads the only sentence that was written on it.

_Kim knows you got a secret_

Cold chills runs down her spines, wondering what this person was saying. Most importantly, who was this person and knew this person she's a mermaid.

Quickly she folds the letter back together and puts it back into the envelop. Maybe it was better to go talking with Emma first before heading to work. Maybe Emma could come with her and protect her. She really didn't want to get exposed in the marine park while training Ronnie the dolphin.

* * *

As fast as she can, Cleo runs towards Emma's house, making sure no-one was following her and knocks the door. It doesn't take long for Emma to open and lets her in. On her way up to Emma's bedroom she notice all Emma's bags and suitcases where still tossed onto the floor in the hallway, which she found really strange.

"Yeah, sorry about the rubbish" Emma says, noticing Cleo's questioned look. "I hadn't found the time to put it away."

"And I was thinking all that time you were a cleaning freak" Cleo said, smiles and sits down onto the bed.

"I was" Emma replied smiling and sits down beside Cleo. "During the journey I learned to loosen up a bit and this is the results. But your right, I really have to put it away."

"I'll help you" Cleo replies, grabs one of the suitcases and opens it. "But there is also something I have to tell you."

While Cleo and Emma are unpacking all Emma's suitcases, Cleo tells her everything about the letter and what it said. Also Emma starts to get worried and wonders who possibly could be the person who wrote it.

"Is there any change you weren't careful at the Marine Park and got splashed?" Emma asks, putting the rest of her stuff away and sits down beside Cleo who immediately starts shaking her head in reply. "Or maybe someone saw you at the beach then?"

"As far as I know I was careful and no-one was around when I get out the water. You know hardly anyone knows about the 'secret fishing spot'. But I think that's the least of my worry's I mean… Kim and I are camping with some of her friends at Mako."

"You what!" Emma exclaims, narrowing her eyebrows. "Do you really think that's an good idea?"

"I know it's not" Cleo replies and tears start to well up in her eyes and soon falls down her cheeks. "I tried to say no but dad doesn't want to listen. I have no other choice then go."

"What if you tell you don't feel well" Emma suggests, looking questioned at her friend and wraps her arm around her for comfort. "And then I will go with Kim to Mako instead."

Cleo looks up in surprise. "Are you sure your willing to do that for me?" Cleo asks and rubs a few tears from her cheek. "I mean… will it be save for you to go?"

"I see no reason why not" Emma replies and smiles comforting at her friend. "I mean… it's not that I will turn into a mermaid after get splashed."

"Yeah, I know. But wouldn't be a bit awkward for you. Being there on your own and with no backup."

"I will be fine" Emma says with an insistent look on her face. "As long you are save."

"Thanks."

* * *

30 minutes later Cleo is on her way to the Marine Park, feeling so much better after her talk with Emma. She didn't have to go camping with Kim anymore and all she had to do now was being on guard. Working with dolphins was already dangerous enough on its own, but now there was someone who knew her secret. This person could also be at the Marine park, lurking somewhere until she gets splashed.

Quickly Cleo shakes the whole stalker idea out of her head and walks over to Ronnie's pool. The always so happy dolphin greets her by splashing some water towards her. Cleo, always expecting this greet quickly backs away from the water.

"You know you can't do that" Cleo says smiling and the dolphin throws his ball towards with her with his tail. Cleo ducks away while giggling. Ronnie always knew what would cheer her up.

"careful. You don't know who might see you" Cleo heard a familiar voice say and immediately she turns around. Cold chills run down her spine after seeing the face where the voice belonged to.

"Charlotte!"

* * *

**So, that was the third chapter, let me know what you think so far:D I love reviews and they let me write faster:D**


	4. Charlotte

**Hi guys, sorry for the long delay but here is the next chapter:D Thank you all so much for your feedback:D**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Charlotte**

"Charlotte, what are you doing here?" Cleo exclaims the second she recognizes the girl, a baby boy holding in her arms.

"Nice to see you too, " Charlotte says with a grin. "I'm surprised to see you're still working here, selling ice creams."

"I'm not selling ice creams anymore" Cleo replies with a offended look on her face. "I'm a dolphin trainer now and I'm training Ronnie. You still know Ronnie, right?' Cleo smirks back, remembering Charlotte's fear for dolphins. "Maybe you're the one who might want to be careful."

"Funny" Charlotte replies, her face dripping of sarcasm. "I'm only back a few days ago. I wanted my little boy to know where his daddy grew up."

"Really?" Cleo asks, a suspicious look on her face. She didn't like how Charlotte said the word 'daddy'. Somehow it caused cold chills running down her spine. She wasn't even sure if she should ask it but she did anyway. She wanted to know her enemies plan. "And who might that be?"

"Please, Cleo" Charlotte spoke, lifting up the small boy into her arms, a sly look on her face. "Don't you see the similarities? Say hi to Bobby McCartney."

"What do you mean with 'McCartney'?" Cleo swallows, kind of expecting what comes next."

"Lewis is the daddy!"

Cleo's entire world tumbled upside down when Charlotte dropped the bombshell. Quickly, after Charlotte had left, Cleo went to her boss, telling that she didn't feel well and wanted to go home early.

All the way back to her house, Cleo didn't know what to do with her emotions. Did she supposed to feel sad, angry or maybe even suspicious. The little boy couldn't be Lewis child, it just couldn't. Lewis would never do that to her.

But on the other hand. Lewis being in America, could do all kind of things that he never told her. But Lewis shouldn't have to. She trusted him, right? But why would Charlotte say something like that?

Slowly Cleo enters the house, listening if any of her family would be there but it all sounded quite. Maybe too quiet. Cleo sighs, closes the door and went upstairs to her room. Once she got there she saw her sister, Kim, sitting on her bed, waiting for her, a letter holding in her hands.

"Kim, what are you doing here?" Cleo asks, looking alarmed at her sister.

"You better tell me what your secret is, " Kim replies, holding up the letter. "And tell me you don't have any because this letter says you do."

"Look, Kim, I don't know what you're talking about and frankly, I don't care. I have other things on my mind right now." Cleo grabs Kim by her arm and pushes her out the door, quickly locking it behind her. Cleo flops onto her bed and starts to cry. All the tears she tried to fight against, flows down her cheeks.

Kim still stands on the other side of the door, hearing her sister crying inside. Slowly she heads back for the door, holding her hand up, ready to knock the door but she hesitates. Slowly she glances over to the letter in her hand and decides it might be better to drop the whole thing.

All the way back to her apartment, Charlotte couldn't forget the look on Cleo's face when she told her about the baby's dad. She was satisfied. Her plan was set in motion and her new 'bestie' made sure that her part would be done. Cleo's life would never be the same.

"Yes," Charlotte says, picking up her phone soon it rang. She listens for a while to the voice on the other end that belongs to her new 'bestie' telling her that Kim still had plans to go to Mako and that she would be there to make sure Kim would find the moon pool. "Can't wait to see Cleo's face when she discovers her little sister becomes a little mermaid." Both girls laugh about Charlotte's joke and they hang up.

Back at the Sertori house, Cleo had stopped crying and helped her little sister to pack her stuff for the camping trip to Mako Island. She didn't want to but her dad told her to be a big sister and help her.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Kim asks, tossing all her clothes onto her bed. "I don't really like Emma. I know she's Elliot's sister but still. There's something not right about her."

"Sorry, Kim. I'm not in the mood for camping," Cleo says, picking up some of the clothes to stuff it into Kim's back-pack. "You just go for one night so please tell me which clothes I need to pack."

"I haven't decided yet," Kim replies, plopping beside her stuff onto the bed. Cleo rolls her eyes. "I heard you cry." Kim looks at her sister, watching her walking back to the closet and hangs some clothes back. "I know we haven't been really great sisters, but if there is something you really want to talk about…"

"It's nothing, Kim!" Cleo cuts her sister off. Kim's eyes drop to the floor and Cleo immediately regrets her harsh words. "Look, I'm a bit edgy lately but I don't want to bother you with my problems."

"You can tell me," Kim says, looking as honest as possible.

"I'm definitely sure I can't."

"Just try."

Cleo sighs deeply and plops down beside Kim. "Charlotte is back!" Cleo could see Kim was just as shocked as she was. "But that's not the only thing." Kim's eyes widen, scooting closer to Cleo. "Charlotte has a baby!"

"What!" Kim exclaims and her eyes almost drop out of her sockets. "You're kidding!" Cleo shakes her head. "Did she tell from who the baby is?"

Cleo's eyes drop down and she starts fiddling with the sheets on Kim's bed. She's not sure if she can tell her sister about what Charlotte told, mainly because she wasn't even sure yet if it was true or not.

"Lewis?" Kim guesses softly, figuring that could be the only way why her sister was so upset. Cleo nods slowly, trying to fight her tears back. "It's definitely a lie you know that, right?"

"I don't know," Cleo says, looking at her little sister. "I don't want to believe he's the dad, but…"

"But?" Kim asks, watching her sister swallow and she places her hand gently on Cleo's arm. "Look, it's easy for Charlotte to say Lewis is the dad because he's miles away but Lewis is the honest person I've ever met. He would never ever cheat on you."

"You're right," Cleo says, looking at her sister and rubs her tears away. "Thanks Kim, for being a sister." Before they even realize it, both girls reach out for each other and hug. They sit there for minutes until Mr. Sertori yells upstairs that Kim's friends and Emma has arrived.

"Don't tell anyone we've hugged," Kim says with a smile and stands up, ready to walk for the door. "If you do, I'll deny it."

"I know you will," Cleo says, rubbing her cheeks dry. "Don't forget your stuff." Cleo quickly tosses some fresh clothes in the back-pack and hands it over to Kim. "Have fun!"

Cleo sighs, not being able to take in all the changes. First she and her sister got a letter from a mysterious person. Then Emma came back, which she of course was really happy about but then Charlotte arrived telling these 'lies' about Lewis.

But the most weirdest thing of all is, that she for the first time had actually a sisterly conversation with Kim. Maybe it was just temporarily but maybe also not. Maybe they finally became real sisters. Cleo had to admit she really wanted that.

"Hey, sorry for disturbing your thoughts," a voice says, dragging her back from her thoughts and she looks up, noticing her dad standing in the doorway. "This letter is for you."

Mr. Sertori hands the letter over to Cleo, who takes it with a fast beating heart. It couldn't be from the mysterious person, right."

"Thanks dad," Cleo says, trying to smile. Soon as he dad has left, Cleo opens the envelope and notices a small piece of paper. It has the size as all her other mysterious letters.

Cleo inhales deeply before unfolding the paper and reads;

_Kim will find out your secret… TONIGHT!_

* * *

**So, what do you think? Yes, I know I end this chapter with another cliff hanger. Don't really know why:D Maybe I like torturing you, my dear readers *Mean laugh* LOL Anyway, sorry again for not updating this story for a while but lately I have it quite busy with personal stuff an all. Plus, I have a lot of other stories that needs updates and for some reason I had a writers block on this one. Just really didn't remember where I wanted to go with this story:D But now I remember again, so it will be easier (I think). Anyway, review and tell me your thoughts. I like to hear something from you guys:D**


	5. Full moon

**New chapter for this story, enjoy:D**

* * *

_Kim will find out your secret, tonight!_ The words keep running through Cleo's head. What was the sender of this letters meaning? Was Kim going to find the moon pool by herself? No, that was impossible and Emma was there, making sure her sister wouldn't come near the land entrance. All Cleo had to do was, keep her head calm and stay put.

But that was easier said than done. And after another hour of nothing else then laying flopped onto her bed, with worriedly thoughts, Cleo knows she has to do something. Swim to Mako but only to the moon pool. That way she could guard the pool if that was necessary.

To avoid her dad's interrogation, Cleo knew she would get one if her dad saw her sneaking out the front door, the girl climbs through her bedroom window, runs across the back yard and dives into the canal.

* * *

Emma and the girls already had tucked themselves in for the night and some of them even deep asleep. Those that aren't, Kim and her best friend. Still chatting and giggling when they suddenly hear the snap of a breaking twig. The girls share an anxious look, holding in their breaths and listen. SNAP!

"Probably just one of the other girls trying to freak us out," Kim says, opening the tent door and peeks outside. Another snap, closer this time. Kim turns head and sees someone walking. Someone who has strange similarity's with… "Emma?" Kim crawls out of her tent, walking over to Emma who passes anxious up and down the camp side.

"What's going on, Kim?" her friend asks worriedly, still curled up like a scared rabbit.

"It's just Emma!" Kim answer over her shoulder. "She's acting weird again. Don't worry, I've seen this before." Emma stares weirdly at Kim, almost like she even can't see her. "Could you stop doing that!" Kim spats angry. A smile forms around Emma's lips. Kim rolls her eyes, ready to walk back to her tent when Emma suddenly pricks with her fingers into Kim's waist from behind. Kim shrieks and jumps up, looking angry at Emma who's laughing her head off.

"You should have seen the look on your face," Emma says, trying not to fall on the ground in joy. "You were scared. Admit it."

"I was not!" Kim cries angry, shooting daggers with her eyes to the tall girl, still laughing her head off. Suddenly, another twig snaps and Emma stops laughing, looking with widened eyes at Kim. "It's not funny anymore, Emma!"

"That was not me," Emma says. Kim and Emma freeze if they hear the sound of rustling in the bushes nearby. "Stay here, I'll go check it out. Probably just a rabbit, right?"

"Kim nods slowly her head, not really sure if it was a rabbit. Unless it had the size of a human by the looks of how the bushes move. Maybe a wild boar, but there weren't any boars on Mako Island, right? Kim watches Emma disappear behind some trees. For almost thirty seconds, Kim stands in her place, looking anxious, waiting for Emma to come back.

But Emma isn't. Kim starts to feel worried. Especially, when calling out Emma's name more than three times without getting an answer. When Kim screams Emma's name for the fourth time, Emma's answers with a loud, painful scream and then… everything is silent again.

"Emma, this is not funny," Kim cries, tears running down her cheeks as she slowly walks upon the spot where she had seen Emma last. No-one was there. "Emma?"

For minutes Kim just keeps walking, scoping her eyes around, trying to find Emma. It's like her sisters best friend is just disappeared into thin air. Kim keeps walking, calling Emma's name without any result. The only sound she hears is falling water

_That means I'm close to the volcano,_ Kim thinks to herself, surprised she already has walked that far. And also it was quite strange she hadn't seen Emma yet. She couldn't had walked this far, right. Kim freezes in her tracks as she hears a soft rustling nearby.

Scared to look but she knows she has to, Kim turns her head, noticing a tall figure running between some trees upon the waterfall and suddenly disappears. It almost looked like she fell through the ground but, that was not possible, right?

Kim walks closer to the spot she seen the mysterious figure last, noticing a dark hole between some rocks. Cold chills run down her spine when she hears a voice.

"Anyone there?"

Right about the same time, Cleo swims into the moon pool, surfacing the water. She looks around the empty cave, then up into the cone, seeing a glimpse of the moon. It's just a few minutes away from passing over the cone.

"I need help. I think I sprained my ankle during the fall! Can you help me?" Cleo hears a distant voice calling. She can hear it's a girl, but the echoes make it impossible to indicate who it is.

"I don't have a rope!" Kim calls back. "My friends are all asleep and our 'supervisor', well, I can't find her either." Cleo's heart skips a beat, hearing her sister, telling the 'stranger' something might be wrong with Emma. Cleo battles with herself whether to go and try finding Emma or stay in the pool to guard it from Kim.

"If you climb down and help me back up, maybe we can search for your supervisor!" the 'stranger' suggests and Kim thinks for a moment. Realizing she has no other choice, Kim sits down onto her bottom and slides down the hole. She screams loudly during her slide, discovering the trip down wasn't as pleasant as she thought it would be.

Cleo hears soft footsteps approaching the moon pool cave. Quietly Cleo lowers herself further underwater, hiding in a crevasse in the wall. She can see a person walking inside but it's too dark to tell who it is. Though, somehow, she looks familiar.

"I know you're here, Cleo," a soft whisper sounds through the cave, causing chills on Cleo's skin. "You can't stop it now."

"Hey, where are you!" Kim's voice echoes through the cave, soon the young girl's eyes are a little adjusted to the darkness around her and figures she's alone.

"I'm here!" the 'stranger' replies and Cleo's eyes grow wider as the 'stranger' speaks again. "Come check this out!" and then in soft whisper to Cleo; "There's nothing you can do to stop this."

Hesitantly Kim enters the cave, looking with mouth dropped open into the cone of the volcano. Then, spotting the full moon pass over, causing the water in the pool beneath to bubble.

Cleo watches at the water around her, and that's when the young mermaid realizes she indeed can't do anything to stop it. Emma wasn't there to freeze the water like they did with Charlotte. And even if Emma was there, she couldn't have done anything either because she was no longer a mermaid. Cleo was alone.

"What's happening?" Kim asks worriedly, staring at the pool, slowly walking toward the poolside to take a closer look. That's when it all happens. All Cleo can do is watching at Kim, suddenly losing her balance because of the forcefully nudge the 'stranger' gives her in the back, causing her to trip and fall into the bubbling water.

A scream rings into Kim's ears as soon she hits the water. Her brain tries to figure out what just happened. Trying to locate the screaming. Trying to find out who's screaming. Is she screaming? Then, everything becomes black.

* * *

**So, chapter five, let me know what you think so far:D**


End file.
